runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape
The Questing Clan of Runescape (QC) aka "Clan Quest" is a clan that organizes all serious Questers into one community. Clan Quest's aim is to create a community of players who have completed, or strive to complete, every Quests and Achievement Diaries in the Runescape. The QC as a group serves as a resource to any Runescape Player. They exist to help players solve quests, complete diaries, and provide assistance to anyone who has not obtained their Quest Point Cape. Everyone of its registered members aspires to complete (and maintain the completion of) every Quests and Diaries. Many of its members are avid followers of RuneScape Lores, and all are experienced Runescape players. : ''-"We are not your skillers, your pvp-ers, or your merchers. We are a more elite band of runescape players. We are the adveturers. We are the people who write the guides that others read."'' The Questing Clan of Runescape does not have any interest in inter-clan conflict, holds no combat requirements, and does not specifically require in game participation of its members other than presence in the Clan Chat Channel. Functioning as a mature group, they focus on bettering themselves in runescape, and in the real world. Clan Purpose The Questing Clan of Runescape (QC) was organized as a group of friends attempting to get the Quest Cape. Persuant to this groups goal, the chief Purpose of Clan Quest remains the same: Assisting its members to obtaining the Quest Cape. Besides the primary purpose of the clan, other secondary purposes also exist. *Because much of the Questing Clan's membership already own a Quest Point Cape, the Clan also strives to create a community where Questers can gather for social purposes, casually chat, and share in the enjoyment of questing. *Clan Quest functions as a cc for discussing new runescape updates *Clan Quest serves as a Help Location for completing all Diaries *Clan Quest serves as a location to discuss Runescape Lore, and has many Avid Lores followers *Etc. Quest Help The Runescape forums get a new thread about players creating a Quest help Clan approxiemtly twice a week. These "cc's" normally last less then 3 days, and nothing ever happens with them. Clan Quest however, has been around for significantly longer than 3 days, has over 50 members that own the quest cape, and continues to serve as Runescape's 'Quest Help' clan chat channel. Any player is welcome to enter cc 'clan quest' for any quest questions they may have, and the membershi p of Clan Quest is more than willing to help. Clan Community Clan Quest, as well as serving as a reference cc, is also a social clan for anyone who is a "Quester." Quest cape owners are encouraged to join the cc, as Clan Quest is a community of players who share the same interests as QP Cape owners. : "If you like to quest, don't like guides, love lores, and consider yourself a Real adventurer, come join Clan Quest" One key activity that is very popular with Clan Quest members is the Emote spam. History The Questing Clan of Runescape is a fairly new clan in Runescape, but has an old lineage. It has connection to various other clans and organization which closed, and have become the current "Clan Quest." Its formal founding occured November 9th, 2009. And was recognized by Jagex as a legitimate clan December 8th, 2009. Pre-Founding In may of 2009, The Draziw in cooperation with Soiled Dove created the “Quest Helpers Clan.” The Quest Helpers were a group that gathered Quest cape owners together in one cc. The objective of this being to create a large clan chat channel that would allow non-cape owners to enter the cc, receive help, and get questions answered. Due to Soiled Dove's inactivity, the government structure's reliance on her presence, and the lack of a true coordination of goals, the Quest Helpers declined rapidly, and were formally Disbanded by The Draziw in October of 2009. The Draziw began to work on restructuring the Clan setup. Unable to handle the amount of work to make a true clan by himself, he invited Kappathegray and Sethron 666 to join him in the reconstruction of the old clan. They looked for good recruits, spread their network, and planned to reform the Quest Helpers into a new clan organization. The Questing Clan of Runescape was formally founded November 9th, 2010 and was open for enrollment November 10th, 2009. Pre-Constitution The Formation of the new clan did not have the foreseen results expected from its new leaders. The Draziw, Kappatheygray, and Sethron 666 -aka- the triumvirate, had formed the clan under a triumvirate oligarchy system, and had intended to gather the old clan members from “Quest Helpers” together. However, not one of the old clan members had not moved to another clan, and so the old clan's members were no longer available to join Clan Quest. The month prior to recreation had some positive effects though. 15 applications for membership were made to the clan within 3 days. Within 30 days of the clan founding, Clan quest's roster numbered 43 members. The large number of applicants, coupled with the incredible activity of the Clan's members showed the triumvirate that the new clan would most likely survive its first few weeks, and so they made the last step to formally making Clan Quest real. On December First, the Clan applied as a formal clan to Jagex. The Clan was accepted December 8th, 2009. The triumvirate also worked to create a clan constitution. This Consitution serves as the current legal text for Clan Quest, and was ratified January 15th, 2010. Persuant to the constition, the original Clan Quest government was restructured, and the clan at present remains under the new system. Present Day Currently, Clan Quest is the largest questing clan in Runescape, and has the third largest number of Quest Cape Owners of any clan in Runescape. Though Clan Quest is fairly new, its membership is larger than most others, and is still growing. Clan Quest continues to expand, having its own website, mulltiple runescape forum threads, and various other services available to its members. As always, The QC Strives to better itself, its members, and Runescape as a whole. Clan Government / Ranking System The Questing Clan of Runescape's constitution and legal systems are outlined in their official Clan Constitution. Clan Structure The QC organization is composed of two seperate bodies, the “Cabinet” and the “General Clan”. General Clan The QC's "General Clan" serves as: *the legal term for the group that includes all of the clan's members *the body that includes all governing persons and non-governing persons *Used to describe the body at large when determining public issues that are brought before the clan as a whole to decide. * Cabinet The QC's "cabinet" serves as: *The body of actors whom govern the clan as a whole *Is composed of members of the General Clan *Is responsible for the continuing survival of the clan *Operate as speicifically outlined in the QC Constitution Clan Government The Clan governement is the Clan Cabinet. The cabinet has two councils- each serving a different purpose. Low Council The Low Council is responsible for the management of clan quest's daily functions (ie. Clan Chat Management, Forum Bumping, and unofficial event planning and management). Also, the low council have the voting authority on new members, and decide if members become full members after being accepted probationarily. Current Members of Low Council: *Alexis3794 *Artson5 *Bigg Doggg *Dawnoffrost *Heybullfrog *Jc 1 *Panda Towers *QC nXit *Quest Kittys *Scooty *Sleepy July *Spaded Ten *Windegorn High Council The High Council is responsible for QC administrative operations including: All ranking of members, accepting/ denying of applications for membership, accepting/denying applications for war, planning and operation of Formal clan Events, and other functions above the responsibility of the Lower Council not specifically outlined. Current Members of High Council: *ChaDMcBaDD *Kappathegray *Kody7585 *Sethron 666 *The Draziw Ranking Outline The Clan rank system works on a Total Quest Point (Qp) for level system. *Less than 100 Qp is a recruit rank *Less than 200 QP is Corporal *Less than the cape is Sergeant *Cape Owners get the Lieutenant Low and High Council Ranks are obtained as specified in the QC's Constitution. ''Rank chart'' Questing Clan Services The QC provides many services to its membership, both in runescape, and out of it. In Game Services In game services include Out of game Services Out of Game Services include Category:The Questing Clan Category:Clan Quest Category:Clans Category:Clan: The Questing Clan of Runescape